Lo mas Importante
by Alexeigirl
Summary: A veces las parejas discuten, y los gritos y el enojo nos impiden recordar que es lo mas importante. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Atori! .


Lo Mas Importante

§ Alexeigirl §

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ustedes lo saben, yo lo se, Digimon no me pertenece, Peronajes, idea, música y toda la mercancía le pertenece a Toei Animation, yo solo hago este fic por que amo la serie y sin ningún fin lucrativo ¿Va?^0^.

_Dedicado con mucho cariño a Atori-chan_

.- ¿Tan mal estuvo?-

Fue la pregunta de Hiroaki Ishida al pasar por la habitación de su hijo mayor, y escuchar al igual que los días anteriores, los estruendosos acordes de guitarra, dignos de una Banda de Heavy Metal en la más pesada de sus canciones.

.- Parece que si…esta muy molesto…- contesto el pequeño lobezno digital, quien había decidido no meterse demasiado en el asunto y solo custodiar fielmente la puerta de la habitación del que alguna vez fue el portador de la amistad.

.- Por la forma en que está tocando, mas bien diría que esta frustrado – dijo el hombre rascándose la cabeza con desgana -… ¿Y ahora porque fue la pelea?...

Gabumon se abstuvo de contestar, no iba a estar publicando los detalles de la vida privada de su amigo, siquiera al padre de este. El hombre entendió, y agradeció internamente que su hijo tuviera alguien así a su lado:

.-Espero que pronto mi obstinado hijo deje de tocar esa guitarra de manera tan endemoniada, mi cabeza estallara si esto continua…¿Seguro que no puedes hacer nada?-

El digimon negó con la cabeza, había intentado hablar con el chico cuando comenzó todo el lio y hacerlo entrar en razón, pero Yamato estaba tan furioso que no escuchaba ningún consejo. Además, había aprendido que en "esos" asuntos era mejor no meterse demasiado.

No era la primera vez que esto sucedía.

.- Uf, bueno, supongo que son cosas de adolescentes ¿No?, ¿Qué se le va hacer?...

Escucho decir al adulto mientras se dirigía tranquilamente a tratar de tomar una siesta en el sofá de la sala.

.- ¿No hablara con él?...Quizás a usted si lo escuche…

El señor Ishida negó con una mano, sin siquiera voltear a ver al Digimon.

.- Las cosas se arreglaran…Mi testarudo hijo Ama demasiado a esa chica como para dejarla ir así como así…Eso o lo echare de aquí antes de que me deje sordo.

.- Pero…el esta muuuy enojado…creo que es la primera vez que discuten así…- dijo el digimon con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

.- Tranquilo…conociéndolo; solo está en una guerra interna entre sus sentimientos y su orgullo…ya se dará cuenta de lo que es realmente importante, Yamato no es como yo…no repetirá mis errores...

Lo escucho decir antes de que se hundiera en el sofá y colocara una almohada sobre su rostro para mitigar así el ruido y tratar de conciliar un poco el sueño.

Gabumon solo le dedico un parpadeo y continuo haciendo guardia a su amigo fuera de la habitación. Pero si, estaba de acuerdo con el adulto…Yamato estaba en guerra, pero con el mismo, y siendo la música su mejor forma de expresión desde niño; aquellos acordes llenos de fuerza que retumbaban detrás de la puerta decían que el chico estaba lleno de ira y frustración…

Y tales sentimientos solo estaban haciéndole daño al amor que albergaba en su interior por esa chica…por Sora Takenouchi.

De pronto los furiosos acordes de la guitarra se detuvieron y un golpe hueco fue el fin de todo sonido en el departamento Ishida. Haciendo con ello que Gabumon imaginara lo que había pasado…los pensamientos de Yamato lo habían desbordado a tal grado, que le habían hecho imposible el seguir pensando y tocando a la vez, y había arrojado su preciada guitarra con frustración.

El pequeño digimon dudo si debía entrar o no, pero no podía dejarlo más tiempo solo, sentía que de hacerlo, Yamato se hundiría en ese abismo de soledad y amargura en la que una vez lo había hecho de forma literal.

Su visión lobuna no tardo en adaptarse a la oscuridad en la que su compañero se encontraba sumergido dentro de su habitación, y en un par de parpadeos, lo pudo ver sentado en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la cama y sus ojos fijos en un punto inexistente en el techo…y su preciada guitarra tirada a no más de un metro de él, seguramente con ya una abolladura de la cual ya más adelante se arrepentiría haberle hecho.

El digimon cerró la puerta tras sus espaldas, camino hacia el chico y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada. Sabía que Yamato no deseaba hablar de la pelea que había tenido con Sora; habían salido ya por tres años, y si bien no era la primera discusión de la pareja, si era la que hasta ahora Yamato se había visto más afectado.

Y según la había contado biyomon, Sora estaba igual de afectada.

Ambos se amaban profundamente, sí, peleaban, pero siempre bastaba que se miraran a los ojos y regresaban y se les notaba mas unido…pero ahora…ya había pasado un mes y el día de la reconciliación no parecía acercarse…

Yamato estaba todo el día irritado, y si no tenia practica con su banda, se la pasaba casi todo el día encerrado. Cortaba comunicación con Taichi y hasta con el propio Takeru, su hermano menor que era su adoración, si el nombre de Sora salía a flote. Trataba de evitarla hasta donde le era posible, y si se encontraban, ambos se ignoraban o miraban con la misma ferocidad.

Donde habían quedado aquellos días donde se podían pasar horas platicando de miles de cosas o en total silencio e igualmente se les veía felices. Donde él y Biyomon tenían que desaparecerse por un rato porque querían estar a solas o hacer como que no se daban cuenta cuando se besaban…

¿Qué hacia sido diferente en esta pelea para que todo eso terminara?

¿O había acabado ya su amor?

Las respuestas exactas solo las conocían Yamato y Sora, lo que él o Biyomon pensaran eran puras suposiciones, y no importaba lo que ellos dijeran, la solución a todo la tenían ellos mismos.

Pero tal vez…en verdad, este era el fin del romance entre Yamato Ishida y Sora Takenouchi.

Había escuchado que eso podía pasar con los sentimientos humanos.

Como fuere, Gabumon sabía que debía estar a su lado.

Permanecieron en silencio durante algunos minutos, minutos en los que a Gabumon le pareció que el joven debatía consigo mismo dentro de su inamovible postura, iba a decirle que si tanto la extrañaba, por que no iba a buscarla de una buena vez, pero antes de siquiera abrir la boca, fue el propio Yamato el que repentinamente dijo:

.- La extraño Gabumon. – le escucho apenas decir casi como fuera un lamento…algo que lo estaba ahogando.

Parecía una esperanza para los oídos del digimon.

.- Entonces ve, y habla con ella y todo volverá a hacer como antes…- dijo Gabumon como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y en realidad, así era.

El chico permaneció callado unos momentos, sopesando las palabras de su amigo y compañero y lo que había pasado entre la chica que hasta hace unas semanas había considerado el amor de su vida.

.- No…no puedo…ya nada volverá hacer como antes Gabumon…

.- Pero ya antes han peleado y…

.- Si…pero esta vez fue diferente…dijimos cosas que…

.- Sora siempre ha sido muy comprensiva…- dijo Gabumon tratando de alentarlo, dándole a entender que mientras hablara con el corazón en la mano, ella le escucharía, pero…

.- ¡Ja!, ¿Comprensiva?, no lo fue cuando estampo su mano contra mi cara- dijo el muchacho recordando el clímax de su discusión, mientras acariciaba su mejilla que aun sentía arder por el impacto de la mano que muchas veces había sostenido la suya con infinita ternura.

.- Bu-bueno…tu dijiste cosas que… era natural que reaccionara así…creo.

Yamato lo miro con reproche, pero más que no creyendo que su amigo incondicional le reprochara su acción; lo miro dolido por recordar las hirientes palabras que habían salido de su boca y el rostro herido de ella mientras lo escuchaba.

Veneno, habían sido puro veneno producto de los celos, en el fondo lo admitía.

Y aun así, no estaba dispuesto a afrontar su error.

.- ¿Estas de su lado, Gabumon?...si es así, será mejor que…

.- ¡NO!...no se trata de eso; Yamato, la heriste, las palabras lastiman y tú lo sabes.

.- Si, y las acciones también…Gabumon…sus acciones…¡Lo que vi!, ¿No son suficiente razón para sentirme herido?, ¡Traicionado!...

.- Tal vez fue un mal entendido…

.-Ok… si, de acuerdo, tal vez fue un mal entendido, pero entonces que venga ella y me dé una explicación, no veo por qué tengo que ir yo y…

.- Yamato escúchate por favor tú no eres así, ,¡Reacciona!, Te ama, La amas, ¿Qué más necesitan?...¡Hablen!, y si ya no se aman, terminen de una vez, pero primero hablen, no puedes seguir así, sufriendo sin razón, dejándote sobrepasar por tan oscuros sentimientos.

Fueron las palabras del Digimon, exasperado por el hermetismo del exportador de la amistad. El cual quedo sorprendido por la reacción del lobezno digital. Lo miro confundido, sin poder rebatirle nada, Gabumon lo conocía muy bien, mejor de lo que se conocía el mismo, y si, era cierto, desde esa pelea solo pensamientos oscuros habían inundado su mente y corazón y ya no deseaba seguir así, debía afrontar a sora y aclarar las cosas; suspiro profundamente y se levanto del suelo.

.- Tienes razón Gabumon, , esto no puede seguir así…- dijo mientras se colocaba su chamarra, había estado lloviendo esa mañana y el aire se sentía demasiado frio.

.- ¿Iras a hablar con ella?.

.- Si…

.- ¿Hablaran y le pedirás una disculpa?...Yamato, recuerda que lo más importante es que…

.- Iré a terminar con Sora Gabumon, lo siento, tienes razón, las cosas no pueden seguir así, creo que por nuestro bien debemos separarnos, ella necesita a alguien que no sea como yo…y tal vez yo necesito a alguien que no sé como ella…

.- Pe-pero Yamato…

.- Regreso después Gabumon…-

Sin decir más El joven rubio salió de la habitación, dejando totalmente desconcertado a su digimon, porque estaba seguro que Yamato estaba por cometer el peor erro de su vida, porque simplemente,

Yamato no podía vivir sin Sora y Sora no podía vivir sin Yamato.

Era tan obvio aun para el…¿Por qué ellos no podían Verlo?.

Caminaba rápidamente por las calles de Odaiba, con el frio calándole los huesos, Caminaba tan rápido como sus pies le permitían forzándose a si mismo llegar a su destino, pero al mismo tiempo sentía todo su cuerpo tan pesado que casi juraría que cargaba una insostenible loza tras su espalda, su mente le decía "Camina, tienes que terminar con esto", y su corazón le rogaba por que se detuviera, que estaba cometiendo un gran error…pero entonces su mente lo envenenaba mostrándole una vez más aquellas imágenes de todas las veces que había discutido con sora y lo herido que se había sentido.

_Es lo mejor…debo hacerlo…no tiene caso seguir con esto…_

Se repitió una y otra vez como un mantra para convencerse así mismo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, ¿Qué caso tenia seguir en una relación si iban a pelear una y otra vez?...

_Es lo mejor, Yamato…lo sabes…_

Le decía esa vocecilla en su mente, mientras esperaba la luz roja del semáforo para cruzar la calle que lo llevaría a donde ella vivía, eran solo un par de cuadras mas, y estaría frente a la puerta donde la había despedido de ella con uno de esos besos capaces de robarle el aliento.

.- Vamos Ishida, No flaquees…- se dijo antes de dar un paso, en el cruce de peatón cuando al fin la luz carmín le cedió el camino.

Y entonces la vio.

Ahí, justo al otro lado.

El la vio, y ella lo vio.

Uno caminando hacia el otro.

¿Era el destino?

Si, y está diciendo que este es el fin de su camino juntos, en unos momentos más, habrían de seguir cada uno su propio camino…

Ella lo veía en sus ojos zafiro…El lo veía él sus ojos Rubí.

Al final de cuentas Amor y Amistad no irían de la mano nunca más…con cada paso que estaban dando, era para alejarse definitivamente.

Y de pronto un rechinido Rompió el hechizo en el que esos ojos se había sumergido, cuando volvieron a la realidad, solo se percataron de que un vehículo iba a toda velocidad sobre ellos…mas Directamente, sobre Sora.

Y fue como esas películas donde de pronto todo transcurre en cámara lenta, Yamato pudo escuchar los gritos de terror de la gente que paralizada contemplaba la escena, la forma en cómo el conductor del auto cabeceaba dominado por el sueño, sin percatarse de la tragedia que estaba a punto de provocar.

Y los ojos de sora, que lo miraban aterrorizados, sabiendo que ese era el fin para ella, el fin para ellos, y como no tendría la oportunidad de explicarle las cosas de decirle, lo que en el fondo ambos siempre supieron:

Que lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

A Yamato, de repente le vinieron todas esas imágenes de los momentos que había compartido con esa pelirroja, que poco a poco paso se ser una compañera de clases, a su compañera de aventuras, confidente, mejor amiga, hasta finalmente, la dueña de su corazón.

Sus sonrisas, sus lagrimas, la forma en que se enojaba, la forma en la que siempre se preocupaba mas por los demás que por sí misma, su espíritu libre, curioso, sus besos y caricias, la forma en que reía o lo regañaba si hacia algo malo…

Sus peleas…sus reconciliaciones…todo eso, terminaría en un instante, ahí frente a sus ojos….

.- ¡NO! SORA…

.

.

.

Y el mundo que se había congelado alrededor suyo, continuo con su interminable marcha, y un rechinido seguido de un sonido hueco, lleno los oídos de todos los presentes…pero más que eso, lo que se les quedo grabado fue…

La imagen de ese chico rubio abrazando a esa chica pelirroja tras de forma casi heroica, aunque más desesperada que cualquier otra cosa. Sacándola del peligro, sin importarle la forma en la que el mismo se había puesto en peligro.

Yamato respiraba agitadamente, con los ojos cerrados, tenía miedo de abrirlos y darse cuenta de que había fallado, que no había podido salvarla y la había perdido ahora si para siempre…

Porque antes siempre había habido una esperanza…pero ahora…si había fallado…nunca más había otra oportunidad…

Su corazón latía descontrolado, y lo escuchaba casi tan vívidamente como si fuesen dos, latiendo al uníoslo.

_.- Ya-Yamato…_

Su voz, esa era la voz que anhelaba escuchar todos los días de su vida.

.- Yamato…-

Ese calor que sentía entre sus brazos, era el mismo que había sido capaz de derretir las gruesas capaz de hielo con las que alguna vez su corazón había sido recubierto.

Abrió los ojos…y vio ese rostro, que le hacía saber con solo verlo, que los Ángeles si existían, y que el…ahora mismo, tenia uno entre sus brazos… Un Ángel que ahora mismo estaba llorando por él.

.- Yamato, por favor dime que estas bien.

El no respondió, no podía, las palabras no le salían, y después de todo, las palabras nunca habían sido su fuerte, lo que hablaba por el eran: su música y sus acciones, así que solo la abrazo, tan fuerte como podía sin lastimarla, pero tratando de transmitir con ese abrazo toda la angustia que había sentido al pensar que la perdería.

.- .Chico…¿Están bien?

.- Llamen a una ambulancia, tal vez estén heridos

.- Lo siento, lo siento, solo cabecee un poco y ¡Lo siento!

Había muchas voces a su alrededor, pero ambos solo podían escuchar su propia voz y el fuerte latido de sus corazones, latiendo tan vigorosamente como no lo había hecho durante ese tiempo…sincronizándose una vez más…

.- Sora yo…- dijo apartándola con pesas un poco de si…- Lo siento…Te amo y lo siento, no quise herirte yo…No quiero perderte, Te amor, en verdad te amo y…

Sora lloraba, asustada por lo que había pasado y emocionada por las sinceras palabras de Yamato, porque era sincero, lo veía en sus ojos, lo sentía en su corazón.

.- Yo…también te Amo y lamente ser tan testaruda a veces, pero por favor, créeme, jamás haría nada para lastimarte, todo fue un mal entendido- dijo antes de acariciar la mejilla del chico con ternura…- siento haberte pegado…estaba muy molesta y…

.- No te preocupes…me lo merecía…dije cosas que jamás debí haber dicho…lo siento…

Pudieron haber seguido ahí mucho más tiempo, diciendo lo mucho que lo sentían y lo mucho mas que se amaban, pero la gente que estaba a su alrededor, les hicieron volver a la realidad y darse cuenta que el cruce de peatones no era el mejor lugar para hablar. Así que se levantaron y tras recibir las repetidas disculpas del imprudente conductor que al final de cuentas, se había llevado la peor parte del incidente, por el golpe que había recibido su auto al estrellarse con un árbol y el golpe que había recibido en la cabeza; se tomaron de las manos y cruzaran la calle, en busca de un lugar donde pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

.- Oh, espera…- Dijo Yamato sacando su celular y deteniendo su paso mientras llegaban al parque donde solían pasear algunas veces durante la tarde.

.- Mmmm, ¿Qué pasa?

.- Voy a hablarle a Gabumon…tuve una "conversación" algo alterada con el…y debe estar preocupado…-

.- Si, debo hacer lo mismo con Biyomon…la deje muy preocupada a ella…y a mama…- Sora imito a su recobrado novio e hicieron una llamada a los seres queridos que los esperaban ya en casa…

.- ¿Era mi testarudo hijo?- Pregunto Hiroaki Ishida al ver que Gabumon colgaba el teléfono con una sonrisa en su rostro asintiendo - ¿Y, Que paso?.

.- Paso, Que ya no va a necesitar echar a Yamato de la casa y no se quedara sordo…al fin comprendió que es lo más importante.

Dijo el digimon y contento se dirigió a la habitación del adolescente.

Si, Yamato había comprendido que lo más importante era el Amor, y mientras este exista…no hay problema ni pelea que no se pueda solucionar con un lo siento, y ante todo…

Un te Amo.

Esta vez todo seria diferente…

Esta vez…todo seria mejor.

**Owari**

¡Feliz cumpleaños Atori!^0^

Bueno, este es un pequeño regalo de mi parte, , espero que te haya gustado, a pesar de lo cursi e improvisado que fue^^U, pero eso si con muchísimo cariño para ti.

Atori, ya son varios años que nos conocemos aunque sea de una forma virtual, pero gracias a la pantalla y al teclado, he tenido el gusto de conocerte y compartir esta afición al Sorato contigo. Y gracias a esto he conocido no solo a una excelente escritora, para mí de las mejores de FF, si no también a una excelente persona a la que estimo y admiro más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

Sé que te la pasaras estupendamente en tu cumpleaños, por que se que estarás rodeada de todas las personas que te quieren, y de esas, hay muchas^^.

Un Abrazote amiga, y que cumplas muchos más.

Con cariño…

_§ Alexeigirl §_


End file.
